Hiding Under Water
by Artful Loser
Summary: Sonfic sort of to Hiding Under Water by Beth Hart. Luna/Neville, during DH. :: Her voice broke slightly on the last note, but she didn’t cry. She kept playing as if nothing happened, and tried to ignore her sudden thoughts of him.


**Hiding Under Water**

_Heaven don't want me  
Heaven don't fool me  
No one will understand  
And it's alright_

She let her fingers stray over the piano keys naturally. She had become much better since the beginning of last August. Four months ago…

_  
I'm feeling these changes  
Everybody is strangers  
No one will lend a hand  
And I guess that's life_

_1, 2, 3, 4_

Ever since the Ministry fell, she began listening to Muggle music. She knew they weren't much different from wizards and witches, but she still knew that if one of Voldemort's supporters found out about her new hobby, they would be surprised and annoyed. Luna Lovegood smiled slightly to herself. She had found her own way of rebelling against the new regime.

_You say you got a feeling  
You figured out the writing on the wall  
And angels on the ceiling  
Don't calm you when you call_

She was slightly surprised that she found a song that was so…her. The lyrics expressed her feelings perfectly, and the piano seemed to fit with everything.

_You found your own religion  
And searched your heart for something more  
Stood naked in the kitchen  
Trying to wipe yourself off of the floor_

This was her favorite song to play. During every break, every night, and every weekend, she came to the Room of Requirement to practice. She'd played this song about a million times just this week. Miraculously, she still didn't think she was good at it.

_No, I won't take you for granted  
These broken arms can hold you  
No, I won't take you for granted_

Her voice broke slightly on the last note, but she didn't cry. She kept playing as if nothing happened, and tried to ignore her sudden thoughts of him.

_You say it don't matter  
You're living life and living long  
And hear the phony laughter  
Echoing on and on_

Everything came back to her. It always did when she reached this part of the song. As always, she tried to ignore it. She was so absorbed in the music and trying to forget, Luna didn't realize he walked in at that moment.

_You're hiding under water  
I pray to God, wash me away  
Can't hear the child's wonder  
The innocence got hushed along the way_

Her fingers started hitting the keys slightly harder, and her voice grew louder. She forgot herself for a moment as Neville watched her play, pleasantly surprised.

_And you say, now you say now  
No, I won't take you for granted  
These broken arms can hold you  
No, I won't take you for granted  
No, I won't leave you abandoned  
This broken heart can love you still  
No, I won't take you for granted_

Luna thought of Neville as she sang. How she never realized he was standing right there, she was never able to understand. All she knew was that she was hoping something would finally fall into place. She was constantly worried about Harry, Ron, and Hermione. (She got the impression that all three of them thought she was insane, but they were still nice to her.) This year, Hogwarts wasn't Hogwarts anymore. Her mother was gone, and kids were still teasing her…

_You don't say you will  
But inside I know  
You don't say that it hurts  
And tonight killed slow  
All the love in the world  
Won't let you let go_

_Let you let go-oh-oh-oh_

She wanted something out of life. She was hoping she wasn't being greedy, since she had the friends she had wanted for so long. It was wonderful, but there were still love and peace missing. She was fighting for both at the moment.

_Hold on, your soul will rise again  
I know that it will  
Hold on, your soul will rise again  
I said that it will  
Hold on, your soul will rise again  
I know that it will now  
Heaven don't want me  
Heaven don't fool me_

She ended the song right there. The original artist took it a bit further, but Luna thought it was too far. She never played a song exactly like the writers did anyway.

For a few moments, she sat there letting a single silent tear fall from the corner of her eye, until she finally realized she wasn't alone. Slowly, she turned around on the piano bench and saw Neville gaping at her. He quickly shut his mouth and took a few timid steps toward the bench. Obligingly, Luna slid to the left so Neville would have room to sit.

The two sat there in silence for a while, when Neville decided to break the ice. "I never knew you played piano." "I started teaching myself at the start of August," Luna answered. She looked up at Neville's round face and smiled. He smiled back and said softly, "Well, you're really good at it. That was beautiful."

Luna blushed, and looked away. She tried to say "Thank you," but all that came out was a strangled whisper that made her blushing worse. Why did she always have to make a fool out of herself in front of him? Sure, she had fancied a few guys before, but her fourth year, when she met Neville, she fell just a bit harder.

Of course, as always, she wasn't awkward and shy around him until she consciously realized she fancied him. It didn't become worse until she realized this might be the love she was looking for.

In a move that Luna was sure took most of his courage, Neville lifted his hand and set it back down on top of hers. When she looked back up at him, it was his turn to blush and look away. She smiled and looked around the room. Looking up, she saw –

"Mistletoe."

Neville looked up, probably frightened. She looked back over at him, smiling slightly. "We really should move. It's probably full of nargles, you know."

Taken aback, he looked back down at Luna. "Er – what are nargles?"

She really didn't expect this question. Most people just throw her weird looks whenever she mentions nargles. The truth is, she made up nargles to avoid awkward situations around Christmas. By pretending to be oblivious to the tradition, she got to avoid kissing Micheal Corner her first year, and ever since then she'd stuck to the story. So she just blushed and said, "I really don't know."

They sat there in silence for a moment, just looking at each other. Suddenly, in a bold move that surprised both of them, Neville softly brought her face up to his and kissed her, softly and sweetly.

Luna abruptly lost herself and kissed him back, smiling, and hoping she could give him the love he deserved.

* * *

A/N: Well, I wanted to write a Luna/Neville songfic to Hiding Under Water by Beth Hart…and this is what happens. Apparently, songfics are just not my forte. Hope you enjoyed anyway.


End file.
